Galarian Hospitality
by usermechanics
Summary: Red arrives at Galar, destroying every trainer he can find; whether it be their Pokémon or the trainers themselves, it does not matter to him. He wishes to be the best. [Contains: Red/Nessa, Red/Sonia, Red/Nessa/Sonia, and other ships later on, as well as tons of lemons. Everyone in this fic is 18 .]
1. A Beautiful Defeat

AN: Originally published as "A Beautiful Defeat," but then I decided to make this fic into a Red Harem series. I hope y'all don't mind.

* * *

And they said that the life of a gym leader was difficult.

When Nessa first started up her gym, everyone in Galar had been telling her about how there was going to be this wave of competitors ready to take her on and she should prepare herself for whatever was going to come her way. When she first heard that, she honestly expected there to be some semblance of a challenge; especially as a later gym leader, she hoped that she would be dealing with a menagerie of the top Pokémon battlers, those who had taken the time and care to train the best monsters they could for the sake of being the very best.

What she didn't expect was the opposite. She understood that her duty was to gate-keep the weak from the strong and to make sure that the league contained only the best trainers. She did, and she honestly thought that she did it a bit _too _well. It would have been one thing to have at least two trainers per day defeat her, but there hadn't been a single trainer in the past few weeks who could manage to take down at least one of her Pokémon, let alone all of her crew. It was, to say the very least, almost embarrassing to think about.

Nessa yawned as she opened up the gym, expecting another day of water-type domination. She had gotten used to it by now, but there still was that itch that she wanted to scratch. Certainly, there had to be someone in the Galar region, even if they're just coming to see what this version of the Pokémon League was like and how Galar battles were, who could manage to take her down. Sadly, as yet another wave of youthful trainers came into the gym, they all left after at most five minutes and the sole place all those dejected youngsters went was to the Pokémon center. This wasn't even depressing at this point. In fact, it was becoming more difficult not to laugh at how all of these people were trying to fling Rattatas and shit at her like they had legitimate chances at being the very best.

And, of course, when Nessa saw some guy walk in with a Pikachu on his shoulder, she had to laugh. At the very least, this guy understood something about type coverage, but yet again, it was impossible for her to take this guy seriously with a Pikachu. Why didn't he even bother to evolve it into a Raichu? At least if he had one of those, he would be able to do a better battle. Even if he had plans on shocking every single one of her Pokémon to fainting, the fact that he came in with a not-fully-evolved Pokémon made him look the same as everyone else: he was a battler who was scheduled for failure and she was ready to give him yet another one-way ticket to Nurse Joy.

"Are you looking for a battle?" Nessa asked, trying to hold back her laughter. Even under the brim of his ball cap, Nessa could see the fire in his eyes, almost as if her mockery was a mistake to give out so readily. It was a very intense fire, one that Nessa wasn't certain she could necessarily fizzle out with her Pokémon; maybe it was a bit of a mistake to be laughing at him. Instead of speaking, he gave her a nod, and Nessa's eyes widened slightly. Usually, she was used to mouthy teenagers spewing out about how they're the best trainer in their friend groups before sending out whatever humiliating lead they had, but this guy was definitely different. He was definitely looking for a battle, and he had no time for any kind of mockery or games. He was business, and as his Pikachu left his shoulder, he turned his ball cap around. Nessa stood up, ready for this battle with her new, interesting opponent.

What she had not expected was for the tables to have been completely turned on her. Since the start of the month she had not had any trouble blasting away at all the Pokémon she had to face, but this guy, whoever he was, was making just as big a mockery of her Pokémon as she had made everyone else who had come before him. It was almost appalling to her how she was able to send out the strongest Pokémon she had only to be obliterated by a Pikachu. No matter what moves she used and what angles she tried using with the gym, this rat was one who simply couldn't quit, with the power of a nuclear bomb and a Staraptor's vision.

As astonishing as it was to watch her Pokémon fall to this magical Pikachu, what captivated Nessa just as much was its trainer. He was as unrelenting and stoic as when he came in, not having spoken a single word and giving solely gestures to his companion to express what he wanted. It was as if he trained this Pikachu far outside of just battles, and made it do strength and agility training to make sure that it was in the top percentage of all Pikachu. And he did it all with cold, stoic calculation, almost against the hot-headedness that all trainers before him had. He didn't need to talk in order to say that he was getting his badge. Hell, he didn't need to talk to make Nessa impressed. He could have more than her badge if he was going to be this rough and relentless: he could have her, too, while he was at it. His cold, near-animistic brutality was something that she missed in these battles; it was something that she could feel her heart actually pumping at.

After her last Pokémon had fainted, Nessa looked at her watch. It took a bit more than 15 minutes, a far cry from the three-minute follies that she was used to. Despite the loss being a landslide, where once more it was a one-sided curbstomp, Nessa was delighted. She was happy to have lost. Hell, she was happy to have found a trainer who actually did stuff, who actually trained. It felt like a Pokémon battle, and she wanted him to know just how appreciative she was of this mysterious trainer.

As she approached him, she took even more of him in. Underneath that red vest she took in the sight of a tight-fitting black shirt that reminded her of what Bea wore; similar to Bea, too, was the musculature that shirt failed at hiding. His jeans seemed loose around his legs, and the belt that supported them was almost tempting. She had never been taken down so quickly, and when she did, it was never to someone as alluring and as tempting as this man. She was more than willing to give him more than just a badge, but alas with gym protocol, that was all she could do.

And now she just needed to find one of those stinking badges she gave out.

It was almost embarrassing to say that she didn't have any badges to give out because she didn't expect someone like him to even step foot into her gym, but as she checked the hidden pockets on her outfit, she realized quickly that she actually had been that cocky. A sly grin formed on her face, knowing that she had an actual excuse to let this trainer even further into her gym; she needed to take this opportunity while she could, or else there definitely wasn't anything that could satisfy the water-type itch that was starting to form in her crotch.

"Come with me," Nessa said, almost as if she were an elite four member escorting him to the next battle. It definitely felt like that with how little she had lost to her. She turned around, trying her best to flaunt her behind with every step that she took. If only she was as alluring in that regard as Sonia. All that mattered was that this mystery trainer was following her, and with a quick peek back, she didn't need to worry. He was following; whether it be for his well-earned badge, or because of her teasing, she didn't know nor did she care. All that mattered was that she was able to get him into a back room, a storage space typically for water maintenance supplies and badges which, honestly, was a bit cramped. She didn't care; she'd do anything to have this hunk slam her like she was a Pokémon and himself his Pikachu.

"I do need to give you your badge," Nessa began, fingers slyly caressing this guy's thigh, "but I'd also like to give you another reward as well."

Had this been one of those loudmouths she battled before, she would have expected an early thrust into her hand on contact, but this man was different. He didn't budge at the feeling of her hand, even when she added her other one and brought both of them to his crotch. Instead, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in. His gaze looked intense, almost as if he was ready to ask why she was doing what she was doing, but she cared so little about what that gaze meant and more that it felt intense. It felt like it was rocking her to the soul, to the point that she leaned in and started kissing him.

Such a move was met with her tongue being pinned all around by his own, without a single chance to reciprocate any of the pushes he was giving. It felt almost impossible to breathe with how dominating his tongue felt against her own, forcing her to occasionally pull back for the sake of a breath before going back in and making foolhardy attempts at trying to push this man's tongue back into his mouth. Regardless of what she tried doing, it always ended with her failing and giving weak laps to his tongue. He was _very _experienced at this.

Her hands kept massaging his crotch, trying to feel the length that was destined to be in his pants. As she did, she couldn't help but open her eyes, trying to get a glimpse of that monster length that he was packing. It felt insane in her hands, and as she ran her fingers across his jeans she could feel the strain the denim had trying to contain him. He was a beast of all forms, and somehow she had been lucky enough to have him walk into her gym.

She started squeezing at his bulge through his pants, circulating her wrist and trying to give him a handjob over his trousers. Finally, the man made some noise, a growl which she eagerly swallowed; in kind, he had started running his hands across her form, starting with the exposed skin of her midriff. It was definitely a natural place to begin, considering her outfit, but she personally wished as she was fondled that she was able to wear it the other way around, so that her midriff was the only part of her body not exposed. Instead, she was more nervous that it'd be the only place his hands would cover.

Thankfully, he wasn't like that. His hands quickly shot up to her chest, each a loving handful for him to play with. Her breathing grew slightly uneven as she felt him feeling her up, the occasional squeezes adding squeaks and sighs. The man still seemed unwavering against her moans, which made her more excited. He'd been completely unmoved, and if this was going to be how he was going to play, she'd make him make a bit of noise eventually. Yet, even as she squeezed his cock as much as she could, he only let out a huff in response, a far cry from how she felt with his hands pressed up against her tits. She was in for a rough ride.

And, with the same harsh precision he used to direct his Pikachu, he tugged Nessa's top up, exposing her bare chest. It was only then that Nessa had time to breathe as he pulled away and kissed down her neck, each press against her throat causing another gasp to leak through her lips. _Arceus _, if his lips were like that against her neck, she was almost a bit nervous about how her nipples would feel against his tongue and lips.

However, her fears weren't anything to be scared about; as he took her nipple between his lips and started to admonish it with his tongue, Nessa threw her head back, not caring if she hit the back of her head against anything. She had no reason to be scared if he kept working his tongue around her nipple, with a combination of dexterity, force, and wetness. It was as if her nipple was yet another tongue for him to dominate, and she couldn't help but push her chest into him further, feeling his lips rubbing against her whenever she breathed.

Nessa's hands were given way when his hips gave a thrust, breaking free from her grasp and instead sending his crotch into her. She let out a noise-she couldn't tell exactly what it was-of pleasure, her hips trying to push forward so she could reward him for making contact there. He stayed there, however, letting her grind against his bulge to the sounds of only Nessa letting out moans. Somehow, with only fabrics separating them from fucking, she was the only one making noise. There had to be some way to get this guy into talking, or at least do more than stand there and be silent and dominant.

Nessa, thankfully, had a way of doing that on her hands; to be more precise, it was in her hands. As much as she was unwilling to sacrifice this man's tongue technique on her, she pulled herself downward, the cool air of the room compared to how hot it was in his mouth making her once-suckled nipple stand at attention. Nessa kept her descent until she was on her knees, her hands moved and now positioned so that she was busily undoing his belt buckle. Once she tugged that useless leather garment off of him, his pants button came next and then she tugged her hands down, taking both jeans and boxers down and having his cock quite literally smack her upside the head as it bobbed out, half-erect and already larger than what Nessa thought was supposed to be big.

To put it lightly, the man was hung. Nessa stared at his dick in awe wondering if it could even _fit _anywhere, swallowing the drool that had already filled a good portion of her mouth. Not only was this man big, but the scent of raw, unfettered masculinity seemed to radiate from his cock. A tug upward on his shaft pulled his foreskin over his tip, and a tug downward showed that he had the decency to clean himself. Even in his dick, this man was pure proof that he was nothing more than the best man Nessa would be able to find in whatever he did, and she needed to try to respond to that. As such, Nessa opened her mouth as wide as she could and tried her best to accommodate his tip in her mouth.

Nessa teared up as she pushed more of his cock in her mouth, both from how delicious he tasted and how much of her mouth he filled up. She kept lowering herself, not caring about how his cock hit the back of her throat. She suppressed her gags, even, trying to prove that she had a right to this monster and not caring that even then she had quite a way to go. Even as she cradled it with her hands, there was still quite a bit of distance between her lips and her fingers, one which she tried for a few minutes to diminish before pulling back for a necessary gasp of air. In doing so, she stroked his shaft, trying her best to spread her saliva all across his dick.

As Nessa pushed again, the man helped her by pushing his hips forward. Nessa silently cheered as she finally earned another response from him, but it was one that was hard to perform as she felt herself all the more willing to swallow his tip, pressed tightly against the back of her throat. She looked up, tears threatening to stain waterproof mascara, as she felt the tip finally sink into her throat. It was an awkward feeling, but what it was more so was hot, hot enough for her to sink one of her hands from his balls to her groin, rubbing her fingertips against the cloth which covered her sex for a few moments before plunging into her bottoms and fingering herself.

As Nessa found an appropriate rhythm of bobs along the man's cock, he responded in kind with more hip thrusts; her throat had opened up to him and she was much more able to push forward and take in more of his dick. She pushed his balls towards her chin, the distance between her lips and the base of his cock even closer than she had thought before. Slowly, but surely, with each thrust, she closed the distance until she was able to press her nose against his pubic bone, moaning and groaning in success and trying to make that hardened cock pulse with sexual excitement. In not feeling the response she was eagerly expecting, Nessa's eyes widened. She had to do a _lot _more than down his entire dick in order to please him. She knew that he was going to be a rough ride, but she didn't expect that she might have needed to tap out.

Nessa pulled away from his cock, now completely coated in her saliva, and somehow her eyes felt more swollen than the cock that she had just given pleasure to. Not even licks around the base nor sucking on his balls seemed to faze him, either. Even with her licking all around his balls and jerking him off with both hands seemed to fail at getting a response out of him, and even a full tongue assault on his frenulum and tip seemed to be pointless. There was no reasonable way to milk him of his cum, and it almost scared her that tactics she thought would work weren't working. How the fuck was she supposed to pleasure someone immune to foreplay?

She withdrew her fingers from her snatch, having fully believed that she pleasured herself more in that time than she did this mysterious man; at least she had the receipt of her fingers being soaked in her juices. Pressing them against his lips, he responded by licking at them with the same ferocity that she had expected, and his hands found themselves at her hips, pulling down that final now-unnecessary piece of clothing from her. For the sake of water resistance, she was completely bare, her dripping folds completely bereft of hair. She considered it a bit of a luxury, and hoped that he liked his girls shaved or waxed.

That didn't matter to him. Instead, he closed the distance between them before pressing Nessa up against a wall, grabbing one of her legs and throwing it over his shoulder. He didn't care if she was shaved or waxed or if she was completely hairy as much as how much she could deal with what he was ready to give: a full thrust guaranteed to fill her up entirely with dick.

It was hard for her to see clearly as she was absolutely stuffed with his cock, almost disappointed at how his balls didn't smack against her ass. Despite that, she felt his tip pressed snugly against her cervix, which made her whine in discomfort. It, like everything else, went unanswered before he started thrusting his hips back and forth, not caring about the obscenity of the moans which leaked from her lips.

Nessa's hands scrambled for stable holds as she heard the clanging of shelves besides her, full of whatever she needed for the gym. She knew that by the time she was done here she'd also want to include a dildo molded from this guy's cock to put in this back room. Hell, she'd be fine with a pair of boxers or his cap, if that were at all possible. She grasped onto his shoulder with one hand and her calf with the other, trying her best not to be completely overpowered by his ever-pistoning hips. It was harder than she thought it would be.

It was unsurprising that Nessa came quick; it had been one of the fastest times she had been brought to orgasm, and on top of that she felt herself squirting all over his cock. Not that he noticed nor cared; even as she rode through her first orgasm that man didn't even seem to slow down. Her fingers dug deeper into his shoulder and herself, and she was able to feel the pain of her fingernails digging into herself even over her orgasm. Yet, it didn't even cause a change in breathing for him.

"Fuck!" Nessa whined as she returned to a relatively clearer head, still being pounded to hell by this stranger. As if she minded; hell, she tried her best to push herself into him with each of her thrusts, even if her hip thrusts were weaker from her previous orgasm. She wanted to last at least as long as her time spent fighting him fucking him. Hell, she wanted him to at least have a reason to come back to this gym for any reason at all. Hopefully, her overly-excited and hyper-stimulated snatch wasn't going to deter him from being a fuck buddy.

Finally, he let out a groan. After her first orgasm, she had finally heard something come from him which showed how much he enjoyed this. He was actually enjoying this. It took a lot of self-control for Nessa not to cum on the spot at that sound, and she persevered through that noise in order to keep riding him. Her pussy throbbed and squelched at all of that sawing he was doing inside of her, and she wanted him to know just how much she was appreciative of everything in the moans which followed suit. Dear Arceus, at this rate he might actually cum inside of her after an hour.

Of course, there was a lot of weight being put onto one leg that grew ever-weaker as she kept getting plowed as mercilessly as she was, and that gelatinous-feeling leg was not able to hold the weight of his thrashing. Nessa slipped and he was quick to react, grabbing her and slowly helping her down onto the ground; her back was pressed against the ground and she tried her best to push her hips into the air. Of course he had to pull out during that slip-up, but that just meant that she was empty, and to show just how much she wanted more of that quivering cock she thrust her fingers into herself with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. Even that was enough to make her close to cumming, and she didn't want to imagine how good that dick would feel in a mating press.

She didn't need to imagine it; instead, he let her feel it.

Nessa's legs almost felt too weak for her to wrap them around his hips as he plummeted himself deeper into her pussy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt his balls smacking against her. The moment it started, she pulled the fingers in her pussy out of her, yielding all of her cunt to his gargantuan dick. As he gained a more steady rhythm, she pulled her fingers away from her clit as well; her fingerwork was nothing compared to the rough and heavy slaps of his body against her. It didn't help that she was being stretched far beyond whatever her fingers could do. Whatever she could do, that man could do better in this mating press, and all she could do was enjoy the ride as it happened.

Well, parts of it. Her vision once more grew splotchy and she heard a ringing in her ears that was only fought off with her screams of pleasure and about how not even Arceus could create such a sex fiend. Her cunt squeezed and milked him, almost as if she was begging him to cum inside of her and fill her with whatever torrent of white he was ready to unload. Or, at least, whatever he could unload.

Considering that he was starting to let out groans of his own, he almost seemed like he was getting into it as well. Yet, he still spoke nothing about how tight she felt, or about anything at all, really. All he gave was animistic grunts. It was like he forgot how to speak in order to be more well-connected to his Pokémon or something. It felt like a primal reversion, and it showed just as much in his fucking technique.

She was so caught up in his speed and roughness that she didn't even recognize that he was trying to stir her up as well; she only realized this when she felt his monster scraping against her g-spot, almost causing her to forfeit and squirt all over his shaft once more. It was very tempting, but he wanted to feel as much as she could the reward for all of this once it ended. She didn't want to faint before feeling that load fill her up, and she only prayed that his now-throbbing cock was ready to explode in her. She could feel the precum leaking out of his tip and onto her overly-swollen sex, and as it did she squirted a bit.

At that point, Nessa was talking for two. She was mixing up her pleas of having him cum inside her with her own warnings of her climax and made sure to fill the lulls with complimenting how good it felt to be spread open by a real man and a real Pokémon trainer. Hell, she felt almost like a Pokémon and she wanted to be if it meant being trained by this fat cock re-shaping her insides. Even without those perverted thoughts in her head, she was able to cum once more all over his cock, her squirting powerful enough for this man himself to pull out. He finally did that; he showed a bit of weakness, but it was nothing compared to the blubbering that Nessa was doing in her ecstasy.

Once her squirting gave way he was back to doing what he did best to her: ruining her. Her body felt limp against the ground, and she didn't care about how hard the floor she was being pressed into was. Hell, the only thing hard that she cared about was that cock deep inside her, and the only other thing hard she wanted was for his actions to be more hard. She couldn't feel it any other way; she was more than ready to call herself a slut for this cock and honestly didn't mind traveling with him if it meant that she had more chances of being in a situation like this.

There wasn't anything more rewarding in her mind than feeling his cock throbbing and feeling those waves of spunk finally being released inside of her. It was actually happening: she was able to manage something out of him, and the wave that he rode felt magnificent as it filled her up. What also was pleasing was his final howl, filling her up and claiming her pussy for his own in a fashion as animistic as the senseless beatdown of all of her Pokémon. For that act, Nessa truly believed that he should have earned a second badge.

Badges! Right! That was why she was in here. Thankfully, a box of badges was right above her, and she slowly reached up to it to retrieve one for the man. As he relaxed, he rested against her body, pulling out and not caring about how his cum leaked out of Nessa like a broken dam.

"This is for you, sir," Nessa whimpered out, almost as if to get his name.

"Red." He responded. She wanted to squirt again. He actually gave her his name.

"This is for you, Red," Nessa huffed. "Your badge. Now you're one step closer to the Pokémon League."

"Thanks," he responded, taking it off her hands and slipping it into a jacket pocket.

"Feel free to come back anytime for a rematch," Nessa purred before littering his jawline with kisses.

"I'll be back," Red responded. "I'll be back."

At least it wouldn't be disappointing for Nessa when he left. Certainly, they'd find another time to _battle._ Nessa didn't mind being a sore loser.


	2. A Great Learning Opportunity

Once news hit that Red was visiting Galar, all eyes were on the region.

Before that fateful encounter with Nessa, he was believed to be some sort of mythical trainer, one which didn't actually exist outside of Pokémon academies making up some sort of role model. The most people knew about Red was that he existed, and even then it was based on some rumor by a guy on the internet who allegedly lived in the Johto region, and even then, it was a post that was a decade old. It had been a mistake for her not to have taken a picture of him, just to show that he actually existed; even the top authorities in Galar weren't dealing with it, eager to shrug Nessa's comments about him existing aside.

That was, until someone else took a picture of him and posted it on the internet, asking if it was indeed the mythical trainer. Once Nessa was able to see it, and confirm that it was, indeed, Red, that was when the entire region went wild. Any less a man would have flinched at the waves of paparazzi that wanted to take pictures, ask questions, to learn about the greatest Pokémon trainer that there was. People went to the streets in a desperate attempt to take pictures whenever he strolled, eventually leading him into not traveling that much for the sake of exploration. Like before, he went into hiding, trying his best to find a suitable Mt. Silver in the region.

The only thing that could have gotten him out of wherever he was, was for the sake of battling, something that was picked up by some of the ace trainers in the region. It made perfect sense for him to be in Victory Road, a place where only the best of trainers, and the dumbest of them trying for a desperate glimpse of Red, would dare venture.

Once news of that had started to proliferate, it eventually fell into Professor Magnolia's hands, who had an idea for how to deal with this sudden increase in activity. She thought it would have been a great idea to have him perform a high-level Pokémon battle with another fantastic trainer for the sake of academia. As much as Red wasn't someone who specialized in Dynamaxing, he was definitely skilled enough to perform a decent exhibition match for a large outdoor lecture. The only issue was that of personal scheduling, which was why, when she found the time, she had arranged a meeting with Sonia.

"I know how much you enjoy battling with Leon," Professor Magnolia said, "and how you usually come out on top. If it weren't for you assisting me, you would probably be the champion of the Galar League. That said," she said as she handed Sonia a piece of paper. As Sonia read it, an invitational for Red to fight at the League for the sake of a fighting demonstration, Magnolia continued: "I feel like it would be best for you to showcase your fighting capabilities against him."

As if Sonia had any choice in the matter. Even if she did, there was absolutely no way that she was going to deny herself the opportunity to face Red. It was the Pokémon trainer equivalent of figuring out that Arceus was real, not to mention the benefits of battling him would be from an academic standpoint. "Professor, are you sure?"

"The League is already packed for this demonstration. Professors from all over the world will be here, not to mention many of their assistants and students. This is the biggest impromptu academic convention in recent history. It was filled in less than a half-hour."

"You've _already _sold out the League? What if he says no?"

"Sonia, dear," Magnolia interrupted before Sonia could stand up in a fit of rage. "There's nothing more that attracts a good Pokémon trainer than a good Pokémon battle. You're one of the best trainers that Galar has to offer. I'm pretty certain he won't say no. I'm willing to bet that he's at Victory Road, still, so you know where to go."

As if she had a say. There was no way that she was going to say no to fighting Red, and even if she could, it would be tougher to say no to her grandmother. She was her assistant, and this was her newest task, one that seemed to have been made so quickly and shoddily that she personally didn't expect anything to happen. Yet, that wasn't an answer she could give, and as such, she stood up.

"I guess I better go and give this to him," she said, heading out of the room.

"Go get him, Sonia." She overheard from her grandma as she departed for Victory Road.

* * *

It was much easier to find Red than she personally expected in Victory Road. All she needed to do was find the big crowd in the middle of the cave, with droves of ace trainers sending out their Pokémon just for them to be volleyed around by a Pikachu. The sight was, to put it simply, quite entertaining to watch, but her presence, combined with Red's fighting, withered out the crowd, with people either scampering aside to head to a Pokémon center or recognizing that there was a professor's assistant; Sonia never left for Victory Road alone without a reason, and it was obvious why she was there.

Once the Pokémon fighting subsided enough for Pikachu to be able to fight alone, Sonia circled the perimeter of the fighting area until she was right next to Red. She had to hold her composure; it was difficult enough not to get weak at the knees seeing this Pokémon idol in the flesh, but it certainly didn't help that he looked the way he did: he was tall, muscular, and tanned, the latter of the two definitely because of his globetrotting for the perfect Pokémon fight.

"Excuse me, Red, but can I ask you something?"

Red turned, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just stared into her eyes as if he was trying to read into her soul. It felt difficult not to stammer in front of him, especially with the intensity in his glare. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a Pokémon battle with me."

Before Red could sic his Pikachu on her, she thrusted forward the card that Magnolia made for him. "Professor Magnolia thought it would be a great idea to provide a demonstration of a proper Pokémon battle for her students, considering that you were around."

If it weren't for the fact that Red took the card out of her hands, she would have ended up a stumbling mess. She felt like she had already, having felt those previous words almost forming a knot in her tongue. She watched as Red's gaze went down to the card before going back up to meet her eyes. She tried her best to stay calm as he did, up until the moment that he nodded. That was enough to tell her that he had placed it in his mental schedule. It turned out Magnolia was right after all.

"So you'll be there?"

Once more, he nodded, making sure that Sonia knew that, yes, he was going to show up to this impromptu invitational. That was all she wanted to know, and considering how his Pikachu was still fighting, it was probably for the best that she didn't have anything left to say about him. With that, she backed out, thanking him for his time and his future presence, before heading out of the cave.

* * *

"Are you ready for the battle of your life, Sonia?"

Sonia, while waiting for the specific time where she was allowed onto the stadium, was in a nondescript green room hidden from the public view. While she was staring at herself in a vanity mirror, Nessa was sitting right next to her, her hand resting against Sonia's wrist.

"This isn't as much a battle as it is a learning opportunity," she said. "I wish it didn't feel like I have all of Galar watching me, however."

"Red is a tough battler," Nessa remarked. "I was surprised that he was able to get through all of his team with just that Pikachu. If you could knock that out alone, then I'd be very impressed."

"I hope so, Nessa," she said, reaching for her hand so that she could give it a slight squeeze. "It wouldn't be educational to lose before I could knock out a single Pokémon. It makes me kinda nervous."

"Oh, once you're done with this fight, you don't have any excuse to be nervous," Nessa leaned in, raising her eyebrows up and down in a rather suggestive manner.

Sonia chuckled at Nessa's eyebrows. "Just what do you mean by that?"

The slightly languid nature Nessa gave off ceased, immediately straightening herself before leaning in and whispering in Sonia's ear about her personal experiences with him. She told her all about the back room, and the mating press, and how delicious he tasted, and how he was probably more unstoppable and feral than that Pikachu could have ever been to her Pokémon. The more she heard, the redder her face got, and the more she heard, the more she rubbed her thighs together.

"Nessa, I love you, but I don't believe a single word of what you're saying. There's no way you did that with him," was her immediate response when Nessa pulled away. "I doubt he was able to make someone like you have difficulty walking."

"Believe me! It actually happened! Before I gave him my badge, I led him into the back room and did that with him!"

"I doubt it." Sonia said, standing up. Nessa took it as a prime opportunity to run her fingers along the outside of her thigh, letting her fingernails trace slightly into her denim.

"All you would need to do to prove me right is to sit on his lap and congratulate him," she said, coyly reaching up to take a handful of her derriere. "No way anyone could resist the best body in Galar," she added with a giggle. "You could definitely use it to good use on him."

"If that's true," Sonia said, "I'll make sure to do it better than you did."

"If you're going to do that, then maybe I should join you…" Nessa trailed off, her fingers taking a copious amount of her ass and giving her a squeeze, much to Sonia's surprise.

"Nessa! Stop that! I have a battle to get to!" As much as Sonia wanted to sound serious as she said that, she couldn't help but let out a bit of laughter. It wasn't her fault that Nessa teased her so. "I need to focus on that, and you telling me all of this is not helping me!"

"He's a monster of a fighter, you know. Make your show more flashy than anything else, because I'd be surprised if anyone could put a dent in that Pikachu. If anyone could defeat it, though, it'd be you."

"Thanks, Nessa," Sonia remarked, only to have their conversation interrupted by knocking on the door. She headed over to the door and opened it, only to see Leon and Professor Magnolia standing there, both of them with wide smiles on their faces.

"Are you ready, Sonia?" They asked, practically in unison.

Sonia nodded, stepping out of the room and following them through the corridors that connected the green room to the stadium proper. As she walked, she could hear a "I'll be cheering you on from the stands" from Nessa behind her. She didn't even flinch in turning to face Nessa and thanking her while maintaining her stride, and once she looked forward she was blinded by sunlight: she was finally outdoors.

Even with the size of the stadium, Sonia was able to feel that there wasn't a single empty seat. Uproarious applause had not begun to describe the reaction of the crowd when they saw Sonia, their darling and representative of the best Pokémon fighter one could be. Compared to even the biggest of lecture halls and auditoriums, the cheering felt slightly overwhelming. Even in the cool autumn air did she feel a bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

However, in the grand scheme of what was going on, none of those people mattered; once the only other who did arrived, the crowd exploded in cheers loud enough to evolve a Whismur. Sonia partially wanted to cover her ears, but she didn't, lest she show a bit of weakness in front of her unmoving, undaunted opponent. He didn't even stare at anyone else as he entered, his attention focused only on her and the fight that was about to occur. Even his Pikachu looked angry, eagerly taking its spot a few feet in front of him in preparation for whatever was to come.

All Sonia could do was pull out a Pokéball and pray.

"Drednaw, I choose you!"

Prayer was perhaps the best thing that Sonia could have done, as the moment her Pokémon was sent out, Pikachu was already running towards it, and in those moments did Sonia hear Red speak for the first time.

"Double team!"

While Pikachu was dashing, Sonia saw it starting to change directions. It started slowly, but the more Pikachu ran, the more she was seeing double, then triple, then quadruple. Despite the multiple Pikachu that looked like they were running around, Sonia kept her composure, commanding that her Drednaw use a water pulse if it wanted to survive much longer in combat. It obeyed, spraying circular pulses of water around its body, with some of the Pikachu even getting caught in the waves. Sonia smiled, thinking that she had finally gotten an attack in on him.

That was, until she saw Pikachu, quite literally, using her water pulses as stepping stones, hopping on them as if it were some sort of hopscotch. Sonia's eyes widened as it approached her Drednaw, immediately commanding that it use a water gun to shoot the Pikachu away. It didn't work, and that Pikachu she so feared was able to send, via a thunderbolt, more volts than a water-type should be allowed to suffer in one move.

Sonia was surprised to learn that Drednaw had not completely suffered, still being upright after the shocks had subsided. Despite that, it was paralyzed, its immobility being the course of its downfall as it was unable to escape yet another shock that ended up fainting it.

Thirty seconds had passed, and Pikachu had claimed its first victim. Not even caring about the carnage that it caused, Pikachu returned to Red as if it had done nothing. Despite it, Sonia kept her composure, sending out her next Pokémon, Garchomp, a ground-type which she had expected that rat not to be able to toast.

As it turned out, Nessa was completely right about his fighting. During any earthquake Garchomp made, Pikachu leaped high into the air, landing right when the earthquake ended. Any boulder that it threw in an attempt to strike it out of the air ended up as a landing pad, using it to get closer to its attacker before sending an iron tail through it. Even if it were just a scratch, Sonia wasn't able to get her Garchomp to attack Pikachu, leading into a tussle where it did nothing but sliced her creature apart with an iron tail until it, too, fainted.

It wasn't terrifying to see Pikachu tear a water Pokémon apart; that's exactly what it should have done, as an electric-type. Seeing Pikachu deliver the same carnage to a ground type, alternatively, was enough for Sonia to step back. Type coverage wasn't going to be a cheap-shot; hell, some of the youngest in the stadium could have thought easily that Pikachu was immune to ground, and not the other way around. Two out of her three were down already, and all she could do was pray that she could get some power out with a Dynamax.

She also hoped that Nessa didn't show him this in advance.

Red was undaunted when Sonia sent out a Tyranitar. He didn't even flinch as the band on her wrist started glowing, and how that glowing was in sync with how Tyranitar was glowing, and growing, from a moderately large Pokémon to a 30-foot kaiju. Red wasn't scared of it. Not even Pikachu flinched.

And at that moment, Sonia knew that she was screwed.

Pikachu ran up Tyranitar as if it were scaling a tree, digging its claws into it and scratching with every movement upward. Despite the minimal damage it did, Tyranitar still let out a yell that could have been heard throughout all of Galar (primarily due to its size) and started smacking its leg, trying its best to get that rat off of it. As long as it made one solid strike, that Pikachu was out, and Red would have had to pull out another Pokémon.

That was not the case. Judicious use of double-team made it difficult for Tyranitar to make that sort of hit, and whenever it did, it just ended up striking itself in the leg instead, hurting itself as if it were confused. Sonia could only watch with a mix of horror and awe as Pikachu climbed up Tyranitar's leg, completely unhurt, before striking with a volt tackle that went from its hip to its opposite shoulder.

Despite the damage, Tyranitar stood tall, as tall as it could, as it tanked the strikes, scratches, iron tails, and volt tackles that Pikachu ravaged it with. It was the only thing that it could do, as whenever it attempted to attack Pikachu, it got out of the way, leaving Tyranitar to hurt itself for more damage than Pikachu could have ever done. The only time the chain was broken was when the Dynamax ceased, leaving Tyranitar to shrink and for Pikachu to finish it off with a final thunderbolt.

In five minutes, the so-called best trainer of Galar looked like an amateur. She could have sent out Caterpies and it would have been a show just as entertaining. The only spectacle was watching Pikachu run around Tyranitar; she was just glad that in her horror she had drowned out the cheers that the entire stadium was giving to Red, and now that there was nothing left to observe besides Red's Pikachu returning to its perch on his shoulder, she could only wallow in the cheers that were meant for her opponent. She lost, fair and square; it was impossible for her to contest.

* * *

Sonia could feel her heart beat hard inside her chest as she knocked on the door to Red's green room. She couldn't help but hear Nessa's words as she stood there, knocking. She was completely right about him thus far, about how hitting that Pikachu could have been considered a miracle and how he was one of the most unrelenting fighters in the world. No wonder why people wanted to see him fight; he was in a league of his own, as she knew from her Tyranitar's reduction into a mess. So much for being her ace.

And as Red opened the door, Sonia smiled, tilting her head up so that she could meet his intense, undying gaze. She couldn't help but think about undoing that jacket of his and giving him another notch in his belt, especially as she let herself take glimpses of the tight black shirt underneath his jacket. "Red, is it?" She said, her voice almost trying to be syrupy.

Red nodded.

Sonia stepped closer, letting a hand rest against his hip. "Well, I wanted to congratulate you on such a good fight." As much as she wanted to elaborate, she kept thinking of lines that she could say-and get away with-in her head, until one that actually made sense came up. "Surely, you must have some sort of secret to make your Pokémon that strong."

Red still said nothing, instead resorting to reciprocation of the hand on his hip, resting his own on hers. Sonia swayed slightly, feeling herself choking up against her racing heartbeat. "Maybe there's a way for me to thank you for such a fight, one that you might be familiar with?" Sonia leaned in, letting her hefty chest press against his; she almost wanted to purr at the feeling of his hard pectorals against her breasts.

Red didn't need any more encouragement from her; after what happened with Nessa, and how well she treated him, it was unsurprising that even the region's top trainer had wanted such a taste of him. With that, he pulled her into the room and shut the door behind them, making sure to slam her against the door loud enough for the hingles to rattle slightly.

His rough prelude did nothing to stop Sonia, who only hungered more for him as she was slammed into the door. Her thoughts of Nessa's words stirred in her head, almost ready to apologize to her for not believing them at first. How would she have known that he was actually like this, ready to take control of her. It made perfect sense, considering the cold, brutal calculations that he performed in battle, and how they transferred here, with his hands taking handfuls of whatever he wanted before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers in a kiss.

Sonia struggled as Red's tongue entered her mouth, letting that dominant, masculine flavor overcome her senses. Even as his tongue thrust in her mouth, trying to make purchase inside as much as he could, she couldn't help but try to wrap her tongue around his, as if a precursor to other events to come. She never could, as his tongue pushed hers into a corner of her mouth whenever she tried, and occasionally, on the times where she thought she actually had a chance of wrapping her tongue around him like she wanted, she felt a large, muscular hand smacking her derriere.

Sonia tensed for a moment. Red was not going to fuck around with her, and neither was she to him. Her hands glided up and down his sides, sometimes straying away so that she could spread his jacket wider. In any moment where she pulled away from Red's lips, she took full attention in adoring his muscles with her fingers, pressing the tight cotton into him almost as if she wished it weren't there.

Red reciprocated such contacts, each rub across his abdominals equalized with taking a handful of her ass. Sonia pushed her hips back into his hands, trying her best for him to take as much as she wanted. As she did, she pushed her chest into his, almost as if to make a recommendation that her chest was just as delectable and grabbable as her ass. He responded by pulling away from her lips, leaving her whimpering for the few seconds that his lips weren't somewhere on her body.

Red's lips felt like magic coursing through her body, each of his kisses feeling almost like a display of his power. Each felt so rough, making her whimper as he descended down her jawline and to her neck. Once she felt his lips pressing against her neck, she threw her head back, ready to take in whatever oral assault he wanted to provide.

Sonia's moans reverberated against Red's tongue the moment it made contact, making slow, rough pushes upward. As he licked, she raised her leg up, cocking it aside so that she could lean in and press her crotch against his. She was able to feel the bulge forming in his pants, and she hoped that he was able to feel the heat which was radiating through her crotch. If not, then a slight rocking of her hips helped him feel it, complete with a warm friction which earned her another spank from him. She loved it, howling at the feeling and pushing harder into him as if to ask for another.

However, Red refused. Instead, his hands traveled upward, making sure to take the hem of Sonia's shirt with him when he ran his hands up her chest. Sonia grabbed the shirt for him, taking it off herself while Red took a few moments to appreciate breasts, ready to spill out of her large, aqua bra. His large hands weren't enough to contain them either, especially not with the rough squeezes that he languished her breasts with. It didn't matter to her, though; she kept letting out moans of endearment, telling him to keep going.

As he busied himself with her tits, Sonia reached behind her back, doing her best to undo the clip that contained her chest. Once she did, her bra flew into Red's hands, which he immediately tugged downward so that he could take a good look at her pale-pink nipples, each decently perky and big. He lowered himself to take one of Sonia's tits in his mouth, with his free hand massaging the breast that he wasn't kissing at.

"Fuck," Sonia whimpered, trying her best to retaliate, but what was there to retaliate to? Certainly, there wasn't a way for her to take the upper hand now that he was busily sucking upon her breasts. Part of her wanted to embrace the adoration she was receiving, but the other part was curious to see just how much of the rumors were true. She was able to feel the growing size of his member against her clothed cunt, feeling a kind of bloat that she didn't expect to feel. He was definitely big, and he was supposed to be the one receiving the prize, instead of letting him enjoy her tits.

Sonia smirked as she figured out her next move, one which required Red to pull away; as she did, Red sent a hand across her chest, as if spanking her tits. She responded in kind by coyly pressing a finger against his lips, like she wanted to pacify him. She quickly gave him a kiss to his lips, before reciprocating the descent that he made on her, barring the licks that he gave her. Instead of that, Sonia's descent went further down, hands stirring down his chest and her lips following, even if he couldn't feel it given the fabric covering him. Still, he hissed, which was good enough for her.

Once she was where she wanted to be, on her knees, with her eyes level with his crotch, she reached for the button with one hand, the other trying to grope his member from between his legs. As she did, she planted languid kisses against his crotch, hoping that the feeling transferred through the cloth and into his skin. Once his button was undone, Sonia pulled down, exposing his dick to her, semi-erect and see-sawing from how hastily his pants were undone.

Sonia's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. Certainly, Red couldn't have been that big and not at full mast. She tried her best to wrap her hand around it, her fingers cramping slightly as she reached around. And she could feel it growing in her fingers, just as she was becoming acclimated to it. It was almost unbelievable _that _rumor about him was true as well; she let everything Nessa said about him come to the forefront, and that the myriads of myths of him being as good a sexual partner as he was a battling partner.

Sonia brought her attention back to his cock, tentatively pressing kisses against its underside. She wanted to see just how big this could become. She wanted to know just how much she was going to _feel _it inside of her. She weighed his balls in her free hand, desperate to know just how much he was going to fill her up with his seed. It almost felt unreal having such contact with it, but its heavy stench and flavor were real, were distinct, and were further clouding Sonia's better judgment.

This wasn't the professionalism of a professor's assistant. No, she kept that for the demonstrations, where there were people watching her and she was supposed to be giving lessons. It was the opposite, now, with her on her knees waiting for Red to teach her a lesson about improper foreplay. Even if she was immaculate, she would allow it: nothing, in her mind, could be good enough for this cock.

That didn't stop her from trying.

"It's so big…" Sonia huffed in awe, letting her hot breaths dissipate against Red's crotch. And that it was: despite the little stimulation that she had given, Red's cock had grown to its full size, standing proudly even with her fingers trying to have a hearty grasp around it. Had it been a picture from Nessa, she would have accused her of dynamaxing. Naturally, she received no response, not even a thrust of his hips as she grew accustomed to his dick and started running her fingers along the shaft.

As the feelings of awe started to wane, having grown used to its size in her hand, hunger settled in, one which was a definite response to having cock so close to her. Even before she could even consider slipping him into her mouth, she hovered above his cock, just for her to drool her saliva all over it like it was some sort of lubricant. It worked, to an extent; Sonia's fingers easily smeared the liquid all over his cock, letting some of it coagulate around his balls.

She knew that it would ruin the taste of him on his first entry, but she didn't care. Rather, she looked upward, her eyes wide and dark with lust, hoping to see something similar glaring down at her. The sight of Red doing so, with the same intensity and that slight undercurrent of lust, was more than enough to hypnotize her. It was as if Red was telling her she wanted it, and nothing else, and she agreed, opening her mouth as wide as she could to show Red what his new fuck-hole was going to look like.

And, with her mouth agape, she lowered herself and pushed his tip deep within the confines of her mouth. Her eyes watered at the taste and how much of her mouth he filled. Despite that, she felt the urge to carry on, pressing forth and closing the distance between his balls and her chin without much of a hassle. She effortlessly pushed forth, demonstrating the lack of a gag reflex which came with fucking her mouth as she felt his tip pushing at the back of her throat until it slipped in. Sonia looked up with tear-stained eyes, as if finishing her demonstration and showing that she could, indeed, deep-throat him. She could only hope that he liked it.

Sonia thought about that for a moment; how could he not? The sight of his cock being swallowed effortlessly by her, the pampering of her tongue against his underside, the hefty pressure she suckled with, enough for her cheeks to hollow and bulge with his shape, how her throat massaged his tip: anyone lesser a man would have spilled his seed in Sonia's throat, but Red didn't even seem to throb-Sonia silently thanked that; a man of his caliber would probably choke her out with the thickness of his spunk.

In the opportunity that he was not enjoying it, Sonia stuck her tongue out, pushing her jaw open even more so that her tongue could make an attempt to caress his balls. She made sure to press the hand on his balls closer to her mouth so that her tongue could take more of it in. She couldn't help but squirm at the feeling of his balls churning, full of that delicious seed she craved the more he was inside her. The only thing that could have stopped her was her needing air, which was the sole reason why she pulled away; not even being able to do that, she fluttered her tongue around his tip while she regulated her breathing, making sure to attack his slit every so often in the case that she could get a good taste of his precum. Sadly, she didn't receive that reward from him, instead continuing to lap at his tip as if it were her own lollipop.

"Fuck," Sonia huffed once more before resuming her duties, making sure that Red had her hair in his hand so he could adjust her bobs whenever he wanted. It wasn't something that he did much, letting Sonia have free reign of her bobs while her hands crawled up and down his belly. He didn't need to tell him how he should be worshipped: Sonia's did perfectly well for him.

That was, until Sonia started to slow down. Figuring that to be unacceptable, Red pulled on Sonia's hair, slamming her into his groin so that his balls smacked heartily against her chin. Setting the pace for himself, he hoped that Sonia could keep up.

Sonia did more than that. Feeling Red taking control of the thrusts, she slowly rotated herself around, resting on her elbows once her back was to the ground and her tits to the sky. She wanted him not only to see how his thrusts could be seen in how her tits jiggled with each collision, but the sight of his cock bulging out her throat slightly.

Sure, it smeared a bit of her mascara as her eyes watered, but she didn't care; she only gave a tap out when, once more, she felt herself growing out of breath. He pulled out of her, leaving Sonia to play with only the thick dollops of spit that leaked from her lips and served as the last contact points between her lips and his shaft. She sat upright again, letting that drool dribble down her cheeks and to her tits.

"I'm sure Nessa's shown you all the best ways Galarians thank the trainers they like," Sonia huffed, sitting on her knees but with her thighs perpendicular to the ground, so her tits were pressed up against his shaft. "But I'm pretty sure my tits are better than hers," she said as she grabbed his shaft and slapped her tits with it.

She loved the feeling of her saliva being smeared from his cock onto her tits, but what she loved more was how it felt to feel that thick piece of meat in between her tits, wrapping her hefty chest around his dick and letting his upward thrusts expose his tip and some for her. Leaning in, Sonia opened her mouth, as if leading those thrusts directly into her mouth.

Whenever Red thrusted downward, Sonia made sure to lean down to make sure she could keep in contact for slightly more time. When it was too far away from her lips, she lashed out her tongue, trying to twist it around his shaft whenever she could. If that was impossible, she returned to licking at his slit, and she let out a moan when she finally tasted that precum she oh-so desired. No matter where he was, Sonia had a plan to make sure her mouth treasured every inch of dick not sandwiched between her tits, and that deliciously salty tang was her reward for her diligence.

"Come on, Red, give it to me," Sonia mewled, the few moments where she avoided worshipping his dick with her tongue for the sake of getting his spunk out of him. There wasn't anything else that she could have possibly wanted more out of him; even the thought of being stuffed completely with his cock didn't seem as appealing as making a show out of his semen all over her. She squeezed her tits around him even harder, trying to milk him. Between mouthfuls of his cock, she mumbled about how she wanted him to cum in her mouth and to fill her up. She wanted that proof that she used her mouth to make him cum, a reward which thankfully came out in white-hot splurts which coursed from his dick outward.

Each splurt of his seed was white-hot and thick, each reaching out and hitting Sonia in the face. After her first flinch, she opened her mouth, hoping for a decent amount of his spunk to enter her mouth. Her eyes watered at the feeling of his spunk flowing out of him and landing on her tongue, the tang making her feel hotter. She felt like she came a bit during that first taste, but she grew used to it once the ropes slowed down. However, at that point, semen was dripping down both of her cheeks, and her tongue was painted white from his seed.

Unwrapping her tits from his cock, she watched him pull away, a webbing of seed and saliva connecting them until Sonia's fingers ran themselves along his shaft, making sure to scrape off all of the sticky whiteness that coated him; those fingers ended up in her mouth, collecting his flavor and swishing it around in her mouth.

"Fuck, Red, you taste delicious…" Sonia said, to no reply. There was no need for him to say anything; his cock was still hard and his gaze hadn't faltered a single bit. It was as if that first orgasm was nothing to him, something which made Sonia feel all the more hazy. This wasn't the end, and she was at that point where one graze against her clit could have made her cum.

Despite her mess, Sonia stood up, closing her mouth only for the sake of decency; she still swished his cum in her mouth, not bothering to give him a kiss quite yet. Snowballing wasn't in her plans. It didn't seem like something that would make Red piston his hips into her. She only hoped, as her fingers dug into her pants and tugged downward, that her next demonstration would have.

Red's glare went from Sonia's eyes to her sweltering, reddened cunt, twitching and desperate for any sort of attention. However, Sonia drummed her fingers up her side, moving upwards so that Red's gaze met hers again, and once she made sure that he was watching, she spat into her hand, leaking out a good amount of his seed into her hand. Once she had done that, she sat down, leaning back so her back was against the ground, and brought that hand coated in his seed to her cunt, eagerly spreading his semen against her folds and painting them white.

"Mmm, Red, don't you like?" Sonia said. She watched eagerly, waiting for him to make a move as she shoved her cum-coated fingers into herself. She bet that Nessa hadn't even thought of this when she fucked Red, but it had the effect that she wanted, with Red's hands tugging downward on her pants and panties and tossing them aside before parting her legs and pressing his cock against her folds.

Sonia screamed as she felt Red push inside of her, almost surprised that even with how wet she was that he could fit. Every millimeter felt like an eternity, even though he had filled her up in a single, fluid thrust. Tightness didn't matter to him, but the sheer amount of sparks that racked through Sonia's spine were more than enough to leave her moaning. She grabbed her shoulders, desperate for more.

Her legs had shot up, trying to wrap around his hips, but even that seemed out of her grasp. Instead of a clear motion, her legs jittered instead, not wanting to cooperate. All in a single thrust, and with his hauntingly dark gaze directly peering into hers being enough for her cunt to wrap around his cock, she knew that this was just as much an educational activity as was their Pokémon battle.

Both of them were teaching her how it felt not to just get fucked, but to be completely dominated. That her expertise in the field meant nothing compared to someone with the experience that he had. There weren't tips to be learned from him, except how to make anyone shudder at the thought of trying to mess with him. She did exactly that, and she was trying her best to wrap her legs around him and even that wasn't working. Red didn't allow her to do that; that wasn't a part of his lesson plan.

And then he started his motions, an endless barrage of hip slams which sent shocks throughout her body. She palmed one of her jiggling breasts, fondling it and giving it rough squeezes in tandem with the harsh thrusts that pushed her into the ground.

Even though she knew he was mortal, the thought that he could have thrusted hard enough to break the linoleum underneath her had passed through her mind. It certainly wasn't doubtable, considering how each thrust had her cervix kissing his tip. Screams and leg jitters followed, trying her best to look as seductive as possible while Red's thrusts continued.

In between her screams and pants, with each clap of his hips against her thighs and balls smacking against her asshole, she made an effort to compliment him, about how even his Pokémon battling was nothing compared to how he made her feel. She whimpered constantly, saying his name and trying her best to come up with ways to make it sound hot. Even with how much she lustfully and mindlessly babbled, the smirk that grew on Red's face was enough for her.

In the wake of his thrusts, Red found the time to press his lips into her, almost uncaring about how his taste lingered in her mouth. It was a setback too minor for him to care about when Sonia's tongue lavished his with adoration. She lapped at it as if it were his second cock, trying her best to coat it with her saliva to the best of her ability; when she wasn't, she was directly moaning into his mouth, which he eagerly swallowed with barely any reciprocation. The small huffs that he did let out were like gold to her, savored with each swallow she did to them.

When Red pulled away, Sonia's mouth was wide open, her tongue sticking out and covering her lower lip. It was, in that moment, his receptacle, and into it he spat, making sure most of it landed on the center of her tongue. It earned him a moan and a languid squeeze around his cock, neither of which were able to cease his motions.

She almost didn't get how when Nessa said that he didn't even cum inside of her before she came when he fucked her. Out of all the people she knew, Nessa was the only one who had an endless libido similar to hers. Yet, that didn't matter to Red, whose thrusts kept going as if that didn't even matter. He was tapping into the bottom of it, with each bottoming out bringing Sonia closer to her climax.

Those thoughts of Nessa were her last semi-clear thoughts before she came, her legs jittering uncontrollably while her cunt milked him for all that she could. In her lack of clarity, all she could do was feel. She felt his thrusts continuing to dominate her cunt, without any sign of stopping. She felt his hands taking copious handfuls of her tits, and his lips taking one of her nipples as a prisoner. She felt his balls smacking against her ass too many times to count. The one thing she wasn't feeling, though, was the one thing she hoped to feel: some more of his hot seed spilling inside of her.

Granted, a lesser man would have came just from having her tits around his cock.

As she came to, she cast her tear-stained gaze at Red's work, hands dutifully brushing the sweat that formed on her body around as his fingers toyed with her. His fingers dug into her, a far cry from the soft touches she gave to his torso, his shirt having been taken off while she was in her libidinous daze. She wanted to kiss, to lick, to do more than to touch; she wanted to lick up every beadlet of sweat that rolled down his abs and down into the mesh of wetness that united their hips. She couldn't, settling to lick his jawline instead for some of that delicious sweat.

That taste alone was enough to leave Sonia moaning, but those moans were nothing new; the sea of them she made having been the primary soundscape for their sex since his initial penetration. She wished that he knew which each moan was for, and that each of her cunt's squeezes was but an attempt to milk him even more. She was dazed, trying her best to get her message across, and when she spoke-rather, whimpered-she was surprised she could enunciate enough.

"You like fucking my cunt? It's yours…" Sonia huffed as she felt a particularly rough thrust from him, her-no, _his _-cunt squeezing around him as if desperate to mold to his shape forever. As if she minded; someone of this magnitude deserved every inch of her folds, if not more. She wanted nothing more than for him to mark it as such, even though he seemed unfettered after that first orgasm.

Even as her second climax ravaged her body, she was surprised at how once she came to that Red was still fucking her just as hard. It was like nothing had changed with him, and the only sign that her orgasm even happened was that the sounds of his hips clapping against her thighs grew wetter. He seemed too unfettered to be human, and only the feeling of him twitching slightly inside of her could have proved otherwise. He was just _that _good.

Yet, even the best needed moments of reprieve, and Sonia's eyes widened the moment that she felt Red pushing every last bit of himself into her, his hips plummeting forward even though he was at his hilt. Sonia's second orgasm had left her too sensitive to the feeling of being filled, and as she felt his cock throbbing inside of her, her cunt responded in kind, milking him at the same frequency while Sonia let out a final, animistic wail that told Red that his cum was worth orgasming for.

Shot by shot of hot spunk filled her, its heat and stickiness far from the masturbatory lube that it was combined with her spit in all the right ways. She loved the feeling of his hot, sticky seed spilling into her and filling every crevice of her throbbing vaginal walls, and how it filled every single one of those crevices. She felt his seed spilling against her cervix, something that would have been outright scandalous had it not been for the perpetrator. She totally wouldn't mind having one of Red's kids; hopefully they could help them grow up to be half the trainer as their father.

It'd be yet another great learning experience in this string of great learning experiences.

"..." Red said nothing as he pulled out, the only thing stopping a moderate flow of his cum from leaking out of her cunt. Sonia brought a hand to her twitching, leaking folds, taking the runoff in her palm and bringing it to her lips for one final taste of his seed. She slurped it all up, before letting herself swish it around in her mouth, her lips parted so Red could see her playing with his cum and swallowing it.

She seriously needed a way to make sure that he could be near her at all times while he was in Galar. Considering that this was for the sake of academia, thanks to her grandmother's wishes, and that she was the one who had to demonstrate, she felt it was appropriate to figure out if there was a way to house him. Certainly, he couldn't have spent all of his time at Victory Road.

"Say, Red," Sonia said, grinding her hips against his. She was almost grateful that he felt softer; there was no way that she could have taken him into her once more. Red responded only by looking at her, the intensity in his gaze but completely bereft of the lust. It was still enough for her cunt to throb, though.

"I was thinking, maybe you'd like a place to stay the night? I know of a small, secluded place where you can be, far away from all of the spectacle you'd get from existing in Galar. Doesn't that sound grand?" She asked, a finger drawing circles against his abs.

Red nodded.

"Great. However, there's only one drawback, and that's you're going to be seeing Nessa and myself a lot. It's our little place, great for any rendezvous…"

Red responded to her not only with a nod, but with one of his hands taking purchase of one of her ass cheeks and giving it a rough squeeze. It was as if he was telling her what was on the menu if he were to go there. And it was exactly what Sonia wanted.

"I don't think Nessa or I would mind at all, don't worry. Once we clean ourselves up, I'll show you where it is." She descended down Red's body as she spoke, taking note of the all of the fluids that drenched his crotch. She did the best she could to efficiently clean his crotch of her juices, but she couldn't help but spit on him a bit, especially after a few bobs on his softened cock.

And, finally, Red let out a moan; Sonia hoped that she could find a towel soon, or there was no way that she'd be cleaned up. However, that wasn't the concern she had; her concern was making sure that Red was cleaned up, and once he was, she stumbled up, surprised that her legs could handle her weight after what had happened.

All that was left was getting through a crowd, and then Red would be all hers. Well, all hers, and Nessa's. She really didn't mind, though: it would be good to learn from both of them.

It'd be a great learning opportunity.


	3. A Champion's Reward

It was always a day of merrymaking whenever anyone stepped up to challenge the Galarian Pokemon League.

It was no exception for Red, whose fighting through Victory Road was nothing compared to the struggle of making it those final meters that stood between him and the League Challenge. It was a foregone conclusion for everyone, from the Ace Trainers who had to deal with his Pokemon to the gym leaders so handily defeated by them just the same. Even the weather fit the day, with the hot summer sun glimmering down on the League without a single cloud in the sky.

Yet, despite the weather, it was difficult for Red to take the necessary steps he needed to enter the League, each step including him having to push some random body out of his way so that he could finally reach the event that brought him to the region in the first place. If only there were some sort of red carpet which could help him out, but even then he felt as if people would be overstepping and making his journey impossible.

What was most confusing for him, though, was how random the people were. He had expected a crowd, but what he had expected more was Nessa and Sonia, acting as arm candy to him on his journeys every day prior to today, to be at the front of the crowd to gain their places at his sides to help deflect people, if not to boost his ego even further. Yet, even as he stood somewhat tall and could see over the shoulders of plenty of the Galarian masses, even aided by their light, summer clothes, there was no sign of either of them. With a shrug, he continued forth, knowing that he had more important worries to think about than those two. The only reason why he really questioned it, barring their proclivities to cling onto him wherever he went, was that both of them were members of the League in some way, and were very respected in the region; he even recalled them leaving their apartment early for, as they both called them, "professional reasons."

Maybe it was for the better that he hadn't seen them. He wasn't going to be the first to judge, especially considering how much time they had spent already giving Red the kind of respect that he didn't even think of when he showed up, but was more than happy to oblige in doing. The kind of respect that was made even more into a show of respect the further that it went on, and one that he really should not be thinking about before going into a League Championship; it would have been identical to doing a presentation with a random erection, but with the knowledge that it was self-imposed. Quickly, he shook the thoughts out of his head, especially with how he was able to get through the crowd that was hellbent on suffocating him, far beyond the Galarian summer could ever, before he could even enter.

Entering the League building, he saw a row of all of the gym leaders that he had defeated directly in front of him. They were visible through the glass door, yet their smiles all had widened as he entered, like he was invisible to them and the doors were made of one-way glass that was incorrectly installed so people could only look inside. He did a double-take to check the door out, seeing that it was just as clear, before returning his attention to the gym leaders.

They all stood in a row, easily distinguishable from even their images on the wallpaper behind them. They all, conveniently, stood in front of their place on the wallpaper, as if he was watching the living legends in front of him coming to life. Each of them he defeated, but with images of them, as silhouettes, looking their toughest behind them, it seemed like a bigger achievement than what the destruction of their Pokemon was actually like. That was one of the bigger issues with being so good: at some points, he just lost all sense of what "impressive" truly meant.

Yet, through his handshakes with the gym leaders, he couldn't help but stop at a certain hole in the lineup. He had thought that Nessa, who was a part of the lineup of gym leaders he had defeated, would have been a part of the lineup that stood before him, but instead, all he could see when he turned to face her spot on the wallpaper was the wallpaper itself, bereft of the gym leader. Didn't she say that she had to go in early due to professional reasons?

After a few seconds of idling, he continued forth, shaking the next person's hand as if there wasn't anything wrong with not seeing Nessa. He'd find her eventually, and if he didn't, she'd find her way back to him. It only took a matter of time, but as he shook Leon's hand, he gave a bit of an explanation.

"You know how Nessa's a bit of a sore loser," he said. "Maybe she just doesn't want to deal with remembering how badly she lost to you, if your fight with her was anything like your fight with me."

Red wanted to tell him that he was full of shit and how he had been seeing Nessa daily, but he just rolled with it, not wanting to break the illusion. If he tried doing that, he probably would have started a nasty free-for-all in the region, not to face his Pokemon, but rather himself.

Still, it was weird not having shaken every leader's hand before he faced the one door that separated him from the League Championship: big, heavy metal doors that were guarded by two burly folk who were probably strong enough to fight off any Pokemon willing to challenge their authority themselves. Red said nothing as he stood in front of the guards, whose glares matched his in intensity.

"Badges, please," one of them said, leading Red to reach into one of his pockets to grab his badge case, completely filled with every badge that was attainable in the region. Once the guard saw, he took the case out of his hands and checked them all, as if he were a bouncer and Red's badges his ID. After a few moments of examination, he gave the case back to him and stepped away from the doors. The other guard followed suit, pointing their hands towards the door.

"Best of luck." One of them said, to which Red nodded. He probably didn't need any luck, but it was kind of him to be given some. Yet, even as he opened the doors to face his first opponent, he couldn't help but think about where the hell Nessa-and probably Sonia, by extension-were.

* * *

Most people, when talking about professional reasons, talk about things that they don't necessarily like to do. They use the term to discuss things they don't really want to talk about, but are things which are important for their line of work. In one sense, Nessa and Sonia weren't thinking of their professionalism as Pokemon trainers when they left early for the sake of "professional reasons." Hell, in their travels, there wasn't any mention of the Pokemon League, bar their amazement that Red had been accepted to battle there, and Victory Road was a sight unseen. They hadn't gone anywhere further than the nearest city, actually.

They didn't care about the professionalism of their Pokemon careers. That was something that could wait for a bit. They cared more about the professionalism of how they planned to celebrate Red's arrival back to their place after being inducted into the League as a champion. It was too obvious for them that he was going to obliterate each person in the League with the same finesse that they had been defeated. In Nessa's words, his single-handed wipe of Sonia's entire team was enough for him to be deemed the champion already, and this was all for the sake of formality.

Truth be told, it felt so obvious to them that they didn't even need to watch the spectacle, and instead, they busied themselves by warming up for their inevitable after-party, where they hoped that Red could take out any performance frustrations upon them. It was a pretty standard thing for him to do, to the point that their travels were marked by a slight strangeness in their gaits as they walked, as if it was more difficult than usual to stand upright and still, a feeling which had been shared between them since their departure from the local clothing store, their bags filled with full sets of lingerie.

Putting that lingerie on was the first step of their after-party preparations; as if they needed any other clothing for it. If anything, the lingerie was a tad bit overkill, with Sonia joking that they were better off greeting Red completely in the nude. However, Nessa objected to it, and she was quite glad that she did.

She was so used to seeing Sonia wearing light green, and the sight of her in peach, a color so close to her natural skin tone, felt so interesting to see. Yet, she couldn't look away from how her bra managed to cradle her breasts, yet let some of it spill out as if it were ready to fail. A matching garter belt hung off her wide hips, right above a thong that was obviously a bit too small, but as if she cared; the sight of the undergarment digging into the plumpness of her hips was enticing, enough so that she gave Sonia's rear a swat as she turned herself around to show herself off. Between that, and her thigh-high leggings that did just the same thing, Nessa couldn't help but feel a slight bit of nervousness that she'd get all the attention.

Yet, Sonia didn't seem to feel that way. She was very much a fan of Nessa's outfit, having forgone a bra in general for a pair of matching aqua pasties, their color popping out against her dark skin. She had also forgone the garter belt, leaving the waistband to her panties, a thong the same color as her pasties, completely available to whoever wanted to touch. In the future, it was going to be Red, but for the sake of warming up, Sonia did perfectly, her deft fingertips reaching out and teasing her waistband as she reciprocated the motion of spinning around to show her scantily-clad body off.

"I think Red definitely has his work cut out for him, don't you think?" Sonia asked with a giggle, pressing herself up against Nessa, breast against breast, hip against hip.

Nessa rested her hands on Sonia's hips, reaching her fingers out and taking as big of handfuls of her ass as she could. "Let's see if we can take him on."

And in their haze, they practiced their kissing. They practiced chains of small smooches, each strung together by either person trying to showcase their dominance. They practiced with tongue, swirling hot muscle against hot muscle until their mouths were equal parts Sonia's and Nessa's spit. They practiced until Nessa's lips grew slightly red from Sonia's lipstick, and they practiced until strands of saliva connected them for seconds at a time after pulling back; strands that kept them connected until they feasted upon each other's lips again and again.

They practiced running their hands up and down each other's bodies, and practiced wiggling their hips delightfully after every spank they gave each other. They kept practicing, uninterrupted by anything but giggles and the occasional moan. They even practiced kissing elsewhere, kissing until Nessa's body bore red marks across her chocolate flesh and until Sonia's body was toned pink from how Nessa licked and suckled at her skin-Sonia always had been sensitive to touch, and her skin always had an affinity to glow red upon any provocation.

They practiced leaving soft marks upon one another as much as they practiced being naughtier, with Sonia quickly teaching Nessa how to stick out her tongue so she could catch more spit in case Red wanted to spit in their mouths. They practiced spanking and squeezing until parts of Sonia's rear were as red as her hair. They practiced weighing each other's breasts and seeing just how much they could grind their palms into their lingerie before they moaned and whimpered. They practiced their moans as well, making sure each of them was as rich and sultry as they could possibly make them.

Their practice session was quick to degenerate, with the one thing that they failed to practice being their composure maintenance. Nessa practiced on Sonia, perfecting how to slip a breast from a cup that was failing to keep her chest all in and how to suckle a teat until her nipples, usually inverted, stuck out at attention. She practiced how to pamper her breast with soft kisses and how to leave her creamy skin flushed a hot pink, as well as how to mark it with her teeth to show that she, indeed, had first blood because Red was too late. She practiced how to respond to Sonia's moans and how to make them louder, hotter.

Before she could get carried away, it was Sonia's turn to practice. She practiced slipping her breast back into her bra and feeling the fabric rubbing against her aching nipple. She practiced lowering herself into the best squat she could and rubbing her hands against Nessa's ass. She practiced her compliments, going on about how muscular her legs were and how large her ass was. And she practiced marking it, planting lip marks on her derriere and seeing the reddish tint grow more and more visible the more she pressed her lips against her decadent skin. She even practiced her own form of self control, pulling the front of Nessa's panties aside just enough to reveal her crotch, and she practiced seeing how long she could hold a kiss right above her cunt, even though she could feel the heat radiating against her chin; it felt just as hot as the fire that burned in her loins, one that she was going to practice extinguishing with her fingers if Red didn't bother showing up soon.

Yet, they had done their pregaming. Anything more would have led to them fucking one another, but there was one final thing that needed to be done, one that Sonia perked up about once she realized that she failed to do it. Maybe it was for the better that they hadn't yet, because she knew that it always felt a bit awkward having it in, especially when juxtaposed against the raging fire a few inches away. She stood up and ran off, not needing to go far because she always had what she needed in the closet of their bedroom.

She practiced her sashay as she walked, throwing Nessa a wink back in case she wanted to follow her, but it was clear that Nessa was happy enough standing there and watching Sonia shaking her derriere with each step, and each accompanying jiggle from her body. She could watch her walk all day. It was difficult for her to stay, though, as Sonia opened the door and bent over, wiggling her hips as she reached for the object she was looking for: she came out with a small jar of oil.

"Oil extracted from the overripe fruits of an Exeggutor." Sonia smirked. "Ethically sourced, of course." Nessa smirked in kind, knowing what this meant, and she eagerly grabbed her waistband and pulled down.

"Care to apply it to me?" She asked, turning around and bending over so her ass was in the air. To sweeten the deal a bit more, she grabbed her cheeks and spread them, exposing her folds, glistening and pink, as well as, and more importantly, her puckered asshole. She stood there as she heard Sonia's steps, wiggling her ass for a few seconds before feeling Sonia's hand sharply smacking her right cheek.

Sonia made sure to practice her spitting accuracy, hitting Nessa's asshole directly the first time, causing her to whimper. After a few seconds of waiting, though, her reward came next: a small ball of the solid oil pressed against her asshole. Nessa groaned as the ball entered her, whimpering as Sonia's finger pulled away and the oil melted inside of her. With a spank from Sonia to recuperate herself, Nessa stood up, taking a slightly awkward step to grab the oil from her hands.

It was Sonia's turn to bend over, and instead of pulling her thong downwards, she spread her cheeks, letting Nessa see the band of peach which covered her asshole like a censor. She quickly pulled it away from her so she could see her rewards: her puckered asshole and glistening pink pussy. She tried practicing her self control for a second, but immediately she leaned in and practiced something else: her tongue eagerly darted around Sonia's asshole, deftly circling the rim so she could listen eagerly to Sonia's moans.

Sonia responded not with moans, but with a wink, throwing Nessa off guard as her asshole pushed back against her tongue, but with a quick flutter across her hole, Sonia let out a moan and ceased her fighting for the moment. Letting out a moan of appreciation, Nessa pulled back and gave Sonia's ass a quick spank before scooping out a ball of the oil from the jar, eagerly pushing it into Sonia's asshole.

As soon as it disappeared into her ass, though, Sonia pulled her panties back and stood up, her brows furrowed slightly. "Hey now," she spoke, her voice teasingly low. "You can't just do that yet!"

"Why not?" Nessa questioned.

"Because if you do that," Sonia began. She also made sure to step forward so their bodies pressed up against one another, making sure to overwhelm Nessa with her size and heft, and she planted her hand against Nessa's uncovered core. "I'll do this," Sonia said, digging her fingers into Nessa's hungry cleft, her wetness immediately squelching against her fingertips. Nessa moaned, but before she could push her hips downward to meet Sonia's fingers, she pulled away, leaving Nessa grinding against nothing.

Nessa furrowed her brows, reaching down to her mound to continue what Sonia only started. She hadn't noticed that Sonia had squatted down in front of her until she felt something batting at her fingers, stopping her before she could even make contact. Before she could interject, she felt fabric running up her legs, with Sonia slowly slipping on her panties. Despite the intent to be discrete, she failed, particularly because her fingers dug into her legs as if she wanted to perform one last bit of worship on her before their practice was officially over. Red could have stepped in at any moment, and they needed to show at least some bit of decency, whether Nessa wanted to or not.

Nessa did not. As much as she constituted their pregaming as merely "practice," some of it she felt had become more than that, her eagerness to perform growing just as much as the dark spot on her panties as they tried to wick up her wetness. It felt uncomfortable, her panties too hot for her to handle keeping them on, and she was willing to bet that they clung to her cunt and showed every detail in navy blue. As her fingers scanned her panty-clad mound, she was easily able to find her clit, her fingers subtly rubbing at it as the friction the cloth caused shot sparks through her spine. Letting out a breathy moan, she tried her best to maintain her composure, knowing that Red was subject to appear eventually. He'd been gone for much longer than expected, even for a process like the Pokemon League.

Nessa was caught up in her own world so much that the only thing that broke her from it was a bright light flashing her for a second. At the interruption, she searched for the source, with Sonia standing near her with her phone out. "Maybe we could get Red back here if we sent a few pictures…"

That would have worked in theory, had it not been for the sound of the door slamming open behind them. Nessa stared. Sonia turned around. In front of both of them was exactly whom they were waiting for, standing tall in his hat, jacket, black shirt, and jeans. It was as if he wore more clothes than both Nessa and Sonia combined, not that either of them cared about it. In fact, it was more encouraged by them, particularly as Nessa pulled her fingers away from her panties and brought them to her lips to clean herself of whatever lewd residue had collected on her fingertips.

"We've been waiting for you, Red," Sonia began, walking towards him with a delectable sway in her hips until she was in her position with Red's left arm wrapped around her and her body pressed against his muscular side. Nessa did the same, with slightly less flair; whereas Sonia's sashay worked well with her thick and curvaceous form, Nessa made an effort to exert her musculature with each step, trying to accentuate the contrast as apparent as their opposing skin tones.

Soon, she, too, was in her spot, with her body pressed up against Red's. While Sonia pressed her chest up against him, Nessa had turned around slightly, her ass pressed against Red's hip, and she made herself known by rolling herself against his body. In kind, Red groped Sonia's ass and one of Nessa's tits, slowly but surely massaging them.

"We're sorry we couldn't show up for the championship," Nessa huffed, trying her best to stifle a moan. "If only we can find a way to make up for it," she continued before letting out a purr, pushing her hips harder against him and furthering the friction he felt against his hip.

"We thought it'd be nice to set up an after-party for you, to celebrate your new championship," Sonia said. She didn't even need to know that Red won; it was safe to assume, considering how he defeated both of them without breaking a sweat. Leaning in, her lips pressed flush against his jawline, planting a kiss against him, and soon following it with another.

Taking note, Nessa leaned in slightly, trying her best to stay comfortable as she ground against his body and took his lips with her own. She was already able to feel the pent-up domination inside him, the mental fortitude that a champion needed in order to win, as he took it out on her as he made her mouth his tongue's playground. Even as she pulled away at moments for air, his tongue was always close to her lips, if not slipped past them. Whenever his tongue was in her mouth, he found ways to pin her tongue, ways that she didn't see coming and ways that excited her all the same, if not being the exact same.

While Nessa was busy occupying his mouth with her own, Sonia had brought herself down, hefty breasts caressing his body until she had found her way to kneeling. She pressed her chest against the bulge in his pants, feeling it growing against her even as it stayed within the confines of his trousers. Pushing eagerly into him, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled upward, exposing his lower abdominals as well as a set of v-lines. Even before her ceremonial kisses, she ran her tongue along his abdominals, slickening them primarily for her to get rid of the excess drool the sight of his musculature created. She made sure to pepper the area with kisses as well once his abs were slicked, each kiss leaving a bright red mark against his tanned skin.

Nessa, busy having her mouth fucked by Red's tongue, had been unaware of Sonia's movement downward until she reached down to grope Red's cock over his clothes, and feeling her hand interrupted by two large mounds of flesh. Nessa huffed, trying to take her irritation out on Red, but even that wasn't enough to cease his absolute claiming of her mouth. Their spit wasn't shared as much as Red gave his spit to her, staining her mouth with the taste of his saliva and letting it linger, even as he pulled away. Nessa stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth wide, hoping that Red would at least give her one last bit of his spit before joining Sonia at his beltline.

Red took the hint and spat on her tongue, which Nessa eagerly swallowed with a smirk. Her lips were kiss-swollen, her drool leaking from a corner of her lips, and she let the sight of her drool-corrupted smile be the last sight Red saw from her when she was upright, squatting down and meeting Sonia at his cock, and the sight of the bulge which would have broken seams had his pants been any cheaper.

"You want the honors?" Sonia asked before giving Nessa a kiss on the lips. She'd flicker her gaze from Nessa to Red, before returning to Nessa.

Sonia expected Nessa to respond with an answer, but she was oddly quiet, save for a giggle as her hands grasped onto the waistband of his pants. Her hands closed in on Red's button for a few moments, quickly undoing it and pulling at his zipper. Once the zipper was undone, Nessa hooked her fingers into Red's waistband, lips eagerly tracing right above his crotch. As she pulled downward, her lips traveled downward as well, until his tip popped out, the thick and purple head slightly intimidating her as she exposed it. Yet, before Sonia could even take a peek, Nessa opened her mouth wide, taking his tip in between her lips and she stuffed her face with his cock as she brought his waistband to his knees.

It was a cheap move, but Nessa definitely didn't care. Even as Sonia ran her fingers through her hair, whether it be black or blue, to try to pull her off so she could have a taste, Nessa stood her ground, grabbing onto his hips and trying her best to fuck her face with his cock. Hollowing her cheeks and suckling hard, she took in more of Red's cock, even as she felt Sonia trying to pull her off. Her hair stung, and the pain of that and being filled with cock alike watered her eyes, but she kept attention on his dick, trying her best to ride everything out until Sonia grew tired.

Thankfully, it didn't take that long for her to do, perhaps seeing that Nessa left some part of his shaft outside of her mouth. Even as she bottomed out and his tip grazed the back of her throat, there was still room for toying, room that was quickly occupied by Sonia's and Nessa's hands alike. Eagerly stroking whatever handfuls they could take, they synergized their movements and fucked Red's base while Nessa busied herself with taking in as much dick as she could.

Even Sonia found a place for her lips to work: Red's heavy, shaven balls. Her lips pressed against his sack, giving soft and quick kisses to his balls, feeling them churning with cum against her. She made an effort to scan his sack, pressing her tongue against him and seeing if she could isolate either ball before slipping it past her lips and suckling hard. She wanted to feel that churning feeling more, almost having grown a hunger for it alone.

Red tensed, his pelvic muscles contracting and his balls dropping more against Sonia's face, while the sound of Nessa suckling on his cock, and the rhythmic "glucks" as Red swayed his hips and started fucking her face in more earnest, grew louder. She responded in kind, parting her lips more and taking more of his sack in her mouth, tongue eagerly dancing along the bumpy skin. She wanted to take more of him, as much as possible, even as she knew that her mouth was completely full of him. It was as if she challenged herself to press her chin against his taint, even as her nose was pressed up dutily against his base.

Then, suddenly, the sounds of Nessa getting face-fucked stopped, and Sonia pulled away, loving the sight of his spittle-covered balls. However, it was nothing compared to the sight of Nessa's face and the web of spit that connected her to his dick. She was panting, gasping, almost as if she needed a break from tasting him, and Sonia quickly replied by pulling herself up, kissing Nessa on the lips, and then going to work, pressing her hands against Red's hips.

While Nessa did it to make sure she wasn't pulled off, Sonia used her hands to pull herself in closer, piercing her mouth with his prick and pushing until he had reached the back of her throat. Still, it wasn't enough for her, and she pushed further, her eyes teary as Sonia swallowed his tip and pushed it down her throat. She felt inclined to bring a hand down to her cunt to rub herself, but she kept pulling, trying to stuff herself even further, until she had felt his balls against her chin. All of it was inside her mouth, veins throbbing against her oral cavity, without a single gag. She held herself there for a few moments before pulling away, making sure to have closed her lips just enough so a nice ring of red was at the base of his cock, almost as if she were taunting Nessa for not being able to go so far.

"Fuck," Nessa huffed at the sight. She wasn't even considering challenging what Sonia had done, knowing that she hadn't the lack of gag reflex to even bother. It was far too much for her to try, and even though she wanted to pleasure Red to the best of her ability, a deep-throat of that extent wasn't in her abilities. Frustratedly, Nessa retorted by bringing her hands to Sonia's back and quickly unclipping her bra and pushing it off her shoulders, letting her heavy, kiss-marked tits be exposed.

Sonia retorted in kind by yanking at her pasties, making not much of an effort to pull them off and exposing her nipples to Red. Now that they were both topless, it was difficult for Nessa not to feel slightly inferior. Her tits were definitely quite a bit perkier, and her nipples, compared to Sonia's, were a lot smaller than the quarter-sized pink plateaus on her chest. Yet, her size was completely overshadowed, and she knew that at any moment, Red could have just thrown her to the wayside and spent her time fucking Sonia's tits. It was something she absolutely didn't want; she wanted some of his cock, and she wasn't going to take anything that would pull her away from it as an answer. As such, her lips returned to his cock, taking half of his tip in her mouth and swirling it around her tongue.

Nessa pulled away for a moment, her hand eagerly groping Red's balls and massaging them between her fingers. "Come on, Sonia, don't you want to join me?" She asked before flicking her tongue around his tip, not caring about whether or not it slipped between her lips. Whenever it did, it was for moments at a time, and she wanted to make it clear that there were ways that they could share the cock they both eagerly wanted to indulge in.

As such, Sonia squatted next to her, breast against breast, as their tongues twirled around, almost in an open-mouth kiss that was interrupted by Red's dick being in the way. As they licked, they searched for any veins that throbbed, which would be taken care of by whoever was closer; whoever wasn't eagerly took his entire tip in her mouth and swirled it around, almost as if hoping that they could get the first taste of precum from him. They knew that he was getting close to that point, with how his cock throbbed on occasion; it happened usually when one licked at a vein and the other the bottom of his tip. They groaned and spat on his cock, trying to showcase the extent of their worship while being wordless; it meant nothing to talk about his mammoth size when they could have just been eagerly servicing his shaft.

During a particular moment, where Nessa licked at his veins and Sonia his tip, Sonia's eyes widened and she let out a moan. She almost wished that she could have had a hand in her panties, feeling a slight spray of her juices at the taste of the salty tang that she and Nessa had so busily fought for. She pulled away with a smirk, letting her tongue dance her earnings around and coating her entire mouth with his precum. It was a hefty amount, as to be expected from a man of his size, and she pulled Nessa away, opening her mouth and spitting a good amount of his precum into her mouth so they could share the tang which they worked out of him.

"Mmm," Nessa hummed before taking Sonia in for a kiss, knowing that the amount of time they had where they had some semblance of control was ending quickly. Their blowjob was nothing more than a rehearsal for him, and they knew that once he was ready, they were both going to be unable to walk for some time. It was definitely worth it, though.

Once they felt his fingers going through their hair, one hand per scalp, they gulped, accidentally swallowing their prize as they knew that Red was done waiting for his turn. Nessa and Sonia both had done their time, and now it was time for him to reciprocate all that they had done for him.

Grabbing Sonia by her ponytail, Red pulled her up first, into a slightly awkward standing position, before turning her around and pressing her against a half wall. Sonia bent over against it, as if it were a table, and spread her legs, hoping that the sight of her panties unable to hold her leaking cunt would be enough for Red to tear into her and fuck her. Even though she and Nessa had been both smart enough to put in some sort of birth control, Sonia couldn't help but want to be bred by him. Or, at least, fucked at that intensity.

Nessa whined, knowing that she wasn't going to be the first to deal with her insides being shaped to Red's dick, but she found a way to make lemonade out of her lemons. She laid on the half wall, belly against the wood, waiting for Red to expose Sonia's holes. Red was going to be fucking one of them, and the other was probably going to be unoccupied, and Nessa swore to herself that wherever Red didn't fuck, her lips would suckle upon.

Red less pulled off Sonia's pantis as much as he pulled at the elastic until it snapped. Even though it hit nobody, the sound was enough for Sonia to clench. This was a new sight for her, something that she didn't expect anyone to do, and yet, she felt herself growing hotter, it that were even possible. With that garment discarded, one of Red's hands grabbed onto his prick, pressing his tip against Sonia's folds, while the other reached for Nessa, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her in for a kiss while squeezing at her throat.

Nessa's moan was muffled by his lips as he pinned her tongue around while Sonia's moan rang out as her lips parted and entrance spread wide for him. Sonia squeezed the half wall, trying her best to maintain her composure as a flood of moans leaked from her lips. His cock was always big, but somehow it felt bigger even with how wet she was. She felt her cunt drooling on his cock as he pushed himself further into her, until his cock was completely stuffed inside of her and his balls pressed against her clit. Sonia whimpered, trying her best to wiggle her hips while stuffed with his thick meat, but couldn't budge much. Her legs quivered as he slowly pulled himself out, knowing that it wasn't a pace he was going to keep for long.

She was right. Instantly, his hips began pistoning, spreading her walls with his cock and filling her up with every push forward. Hips clapping harshly enough to interrupt her moans, Sonia held on, trying her best to keep up while knowing that it'd be smart not to try to add anything. She wanted to last for some time, and he was big enough that even a push forward was enough for his cock to barrel against her g-spot and obliterate it if she weren't careful. Combined with how heavy his balls felt with every meaty spank against her rock-hard clit, it was difficult for her to do anything but let out moans.

Nessa, meanwhile, let her fate be sealed by Red's lips, eagerly kissing her and taking every lead he could. Whenever he pulled away, he made sure to bite at her lower lip, pulling it away just enough for it to be slightly painful, but primarily pleasing. Every time she tried to pull away from his grasp, he squeezed tighter, growing slightly airheaded as he tongue-fucked her mouth and dominated her tongue within her own turf. All she could do was squeeze Sonia's ass, her fingers occasionally exploring the area and running their tips along her lubricated, puckered asshole. Nessa was able to feel her asshole clenching even with gentle grazes, almost an indicator for herself about how much Sonia was trying to milk him.

And indeed, Sonia was milking him for all he was worth. Her pussy contracted tightly around him, her wetness making such tightness not even that big a deal for Red to pierce through. Instead, it just meant that with each thrust, Red's cock violated every nook and cranny of her walls and filling her with a near-delirious amount of sparks. Her legs lifted off the ground, her toes curling desperately as Red continued his pace, slamming her against the half wall. It wasn't enough to feel the foundation shaking, but Sonia could tell he didn't need much more force for him to start doing that.

Sonia's vision grew more hazy as Red continued to slam her, but what she had not expected was for Nessa, who seemed more hungry for Red's lips, to be freed from having her face be fucked by his tongue. Instead, she had a hand on each of her ass cheeks, and her tongue danced around her asshole, lapping at the oil that leaked out and letting out small hums and moans as she did. Those moans were made louder by Sonia, her vision filled with stars even before Nessa's tongue dug into her ass.

After a particularly rough slam into the half wall, Sonia came hard. She gave Red a slight reprieve from her cunt, a jet of juices having pushed him out as she soiled the tile at his feet with her quim. Her moans grew unintelligible, and were loud for the sake of being loud. Not that she could have helped herself, as even during her orgasm Red slapped his cock against her clit and Nessa was still tongue-deep in her asshole.

As Sonia's orgasm subsided, she pulled herself off the half wall, not caring about the indent that had formed on her lower belly, ostensibly from where she rested. Instead, she wore it like a mark of pride, as a way to show Nessa that Red meant business and that, considering how she had made a mess of herself and he was plenty hard, that she was next.

That would have been the case, but Nessa was already off the half wall as well, squatted right in front of Red and busy licking all of Sonia's juices off his cock. She let out deliberately loud moans and huffs, ones that were much louder than she needed them to be, while letting out comments about how delicious Sonia tasted. In those moments, Red had an idea, one which was just as bright as the light that reflected out of the pools of Sonia's quim.

Grabbing Nessa by the hair, Red pulled her off, letting her stumble to the ground. As she tried to recover, Red grabbed her by the hips and brought them upward, while at the same time bringing his foot to Nessa's cheek, keeping her against the ground and her tongue right next to one of the puddles of Sonia's juices. It was clear what he wanted, and she eagerly lapped at the puddle, letting out moans as she did so even though neither of her holes were filled with his cock.

That changed quickly as Red brought his dick to Nessa's lips, where Nessa retorted by flexing her pussy tightly. She wanted to tease him, but also make a silent taunt towards Sonia; while she was thick and probably not so muscularly-coordinated, Nessa wasn't; she was a woman who did her kegels and she wanted to make sure that Red knew who was the tighter woman between them. That didn't matter much to Red, who shoved his cock into her and let their combined fluids be enough to lubricate.

Nessa was just as wet as Sonia, if not slightly less, and a whole lot tighter, earning from her a groan from Red, something that she didn't hear when he fucked Sonia's cunt. It was enough for her to pull away when Red did, just to push his foreskin forward so his tip was covered. She whistled for Sonia, almost unaware that she was right next to her, laying on her back in between Nessa and Red so she could collect juices and occasionally play with Nessa's clit or Red's balls, and she huffed at the sight of Red pushing in and Nessa being so tight that she was able to pull Red's foreskin back as she was penetrated. A few juices fell onto Sonia's neck, and she quickly leaned in to nip at Nessa's clit for her blatant disrespect.

Nessa's walls rippled around Red's cock, squeezing tighter than before at Sonia's action, but that was not the only taunt that she had in store, her hips eagerly wiggling at the feeling of being filled and having her tight cunt stirred by his dick was more than enough to have her leaking more of her juices onto Sonia's skin. It was blatant enough for Sonia to retaliate again, this time bringing a hand to Nessa's ass to give a sharp spank. Yet, it didn't seem to do anything but further Nessa's taunting.

"Oh, you love this tight pussy, don't you? Oh, _fuck!_" Nessa huffed as she pushed herself back into Red, letting herself be bottomed out and loving the feeling of balls against clit. She made sure to give Red's dick a quick squeeze whenever she felt it; reflexively or not, she didn't know. She continued taking it, letting her moans be loud whenever she wasn't busily licking up the puddle of Sonia's quim, all while Sonia laid there, her fingers reaching forth and slipping two of them inside Nessa's asshole.

That was enough to shut Nessa up. Or, at the very least, slow down her taunts and teases while she busied herself with not only being spread out by Red's dick, but Sonia's fingers. She silently thanked the oil Sonia recommended they use, as it helped accommodate Sonia's fingers inside of her, but it also let her move such fingers much faster inside of her ass. Her fingers busily explored, not having the thickness to spread her out that much, but she was still able to open and close her fingers like a pair of scissors; just the sight of Nessa's legs twitching while she tried to keep up was enough to please Sonia.

Despite all of the effort that Sonia put into trying to put Nessa in her place, though, she knew that Red had much of the control in doing that, something that was made clear as he put his foot down more on Nessa. It was enough to make her whimper, on top of all of the other things that were going on, and how her lower body was becoming a tight knot of lust. How his cock spread her open and scraped every sensitive spot in her body, how his balls slammed against her clit with each push, how he stepped on her to keep her in her place, and how Sonia accompanied his actions to double-penetrate her and fill her up even more, if not immediately preparing Red for some fun in her ass: the thoughts swirling in her head were difficult for her to comprehend, let alone process them all happening to her at the same time. She was done trying to clean up Sonia's mess, knowing that she was ready to produce one of her very own; instead of cleaning the spill, she added to it with her drool, empty moans coming from her agape mouth showing just how close she was to her limit, one that neither Sonia nor Red were regarding.

Nessa came hard; just as Sonia did, a jet of her fluids pushed Red's dick from out of her, but Red wasn't so keen on having his fun be completely snuffed out by an orgasm. Instead, he helped her ride it out, pushing Sonia's hand aside and bringing his dick to her asshole. Slowly, but surely, he filled her ass as she came, feeling the torrent against his balls growing harder as he tried to bottom himself inside of her ass. Tighter than her pussy and squeezing as hard as she could from her orgasm, not even all of the lubrication and oil was able to help Red push further inside of her, but that didn't mean that the feeling of her tight ass around him wasn't insanely pleasurable.

If only Nessa weren't so lust-drunk that she was able to feel a jet of his precum filling her ass.

It was difficult for Nessa to come to, but when she did, she tried her best to keep up with Red's motions, moving fast enough that she hadn't had the time to completely process that her ass was violated instead of her pussy. With the speed and how he bottomed out, it took a few slaps against her turgid cunt for her to realize that her clit wasn't being beloved in the same manner. That, and she also didn't notice her newfound freedom until Sonia slid underneath her, smearing her body with her quim as they began making out and fondling one another.

While Sonia was busy spreading Nessa's ass and spanking her, as if to encourage him to keep going with her ass, Nessa grabbed one of Sonia's tits and brought it to her mouth, the flesh more than enough for her moans to be muffled. Whenever she didn't moan, she suckled upon the skin, biting and nipping at it to make sure that Sonia was receiving some sort of pleasure. All the while, Sonia raised her hips into the air, trying to press her cunt against Nessa's and having their clits rub against one another. Nessa lowered her hips as she realized what Sonia was doing, accidentally letting Red's dick slip out of her ass as she ground her clit into Sonia's.

That was enough for Red to get a bit pissed.

Red's hands went haywire on their asses, sending a series of spanks and slaps against derriere and thigh alike. Sometimes, he even went in and smacked their cunts, earning louder moans from both of them than the other spanks. It didn't stop him as much as it encouraged him, not ceasing his spanks until he saw some black in Sonia's ass and with Nessa's ass glowing red even underneath her chocolate tone. Both of their cunts were red, too, and Red made sure to clean his fingers off before returning his dick to the party, letting it rub up against both their sexes, but never pushing himself into either of them.

Sonia and Nessa alike moaned as they felt Red teasing them, his tip's fresh pink hue a daring contrast to the deep pink color their clits shared, showing ultimately just how little Red had been affected by their games. He kept fucking that area, letting them feel that hard heat and their clits being ravaged by it while their drooling cunts kept leaking juices on his dick, slickening it to an extent that the oil in their asses was probably an afterthought.

In between suckling Sonia's breast, Nessa lapped at Sonia's skin, taking in the taste of her sweat; their exertion was evident, even though the salty tang was hidden compared to the scent of their sexes, but it was something all the same that intensified Sonia's taste. And Sonia did the same when she could, drawling her tongue along Nessa's skin and tasting the sweat that came off of her. It was all pheromones; every lick made them feel hotter for one another, as well as hotter for the cock that rocked between them and pushed against their bellies.

Then, Red pulled away, readying himself for his next move, one that began simply enough by shoving his cock into Nessa's ass and bottoming out, causing her to moan and press her lips against one of Sonia's tits. Once Red did, and lingered for a moment to savor how her asshole throbbed against his cock, he pulled out, moving his cock one hole lower and stuffing himself inside of Nessa's cunt, which squeezed and milked him as if she was about ready to cum again. Her toes curled as the feeling of bottoming out, and she rocked her hips, letting Sonia feel the pleasure in the form of her clit being pressed against Nessa's. He continued, filling Sonia's holes in a near identical manner while letting himself bask in the chorus of moans and fluids that coated his cock.

Most of the speed in this exchange came from Sonia and Nessa grinding their pussies together, letting each other feel whenever Red was inside one of their cunts just how hard and hot it felt. They let out moan-like cheers at the feeling of precum leaking, one in particular shooting out and coating their lips similarly. They let out the occasional orgasm, flooding Red's crotch and letting each other feel just how hot they became as their juices felt white hot; whenever it happened Red punished them by going to town on their asshole for a bit, letting himself savor the throbs and squeezes from their once-loose asses.

Then, suddenly, after milking him of precum became much easier and it became a part of the web keeping their cunts connected, Red pulled away, and the women instinctually stood up. Sonia took the lead, pressing her tits against Red's balls and slowly letting her chest swallow the rest of his cock. She squeezed her tits together and rocked herself up and down, giving Red a titfuck while Nessa eagerly bobbed her head and swallowed whatever bits of Red's dick came out from Sonia's breasts.

Quickly, they earned their reward, with Nessa pulling away so both could marvel at the jet of hot white which came out of his cock and immediately squirted onto Nessa's face. Most of his seed clung onto her face, painting her white, and that which didn't cling onto her fell onto Sonia's breasts, along with the ropes of cum that leaked out of him whenever he couldn't quite reach Nessa's face.

With their newfound decorations, Sonia licked off the cum from Nessa's face with ease, patting her cheeks with her lips and even lapping up the cum that was on her forehead. But what most excited Sonia was lapping up the cum off Nessa's lips, where Nessa occasionally brought her tongue out to play, maybe just to get a first taste of Red's cum and how deliciously salty it was.

Then, once Sonia cleaned Nessa, it was Nessa's turn to return the favor, digging into her breasts and lapping at every bit she could. She started at her cleavage window, where most of the cum coalesced, and her tongue slipped between her tits to make sure that she cleaned everything she could. Sonia moaned, pushing her chest forward so Nessa's cheeks were flushed with tit, and some cum that was on her breasts ended up on her temples; more for Sonia to enjoy, at least, but it incentivized her to pull away and lap up the rest of the cum from off her breasts.

"That was amazing," Nessa huffed before sticking out her tongue, showing the amount of cum that coated it before swallowing it all.

"Agreed," Sonia concurred before doing the exact same, before reaching up and grabbing Red's balls. "I feel like you might have some left here, though. Maybe you have some more for us?"

Sonia flashed Nessa a smirk, and she smirked in kind before looking up to Red, their hands resting against Red's cock. They wanted much more, and were ready to do whatever it took to get it out of him.

* * *

"Sonia," Nessa huffed.

"Yes, Nessa?" Sonia huffed.

"Maybe we overdid it a bit."

Overdid it was a bit of an understatement, as made clear by how their bed sagged in the frame, ostensibly from how much force Red put into it with his thrusts. They needed a new bed frame, for sure; they thought that wood was going to be good, but it really wasn't enough to support his activities.

Their sheets, too, definitely needed a wash; even as their merrymaking came to the bed, Sonia and Nessa had stained practically the entire thing with their squirting, a small puddle of quim on top of the saturated material showing how dire it was for them to wash it.

As if they could if they wanted to. Nessa and Sonia were practically paralyzed from the waist down, the only motion happening from their hips downward was part of their endless creampies, provided by Red and dribbling out of their cunts and asses for the past few minutes, and they were sensitive enough to feel every bit of it leaking out of their bodies.

Regardless, that didn't mean that they weren't enjoying each other's company. With every kiss, a slight bit of Red's cum that was on their faces slipped into their lips, giving a slight salty tang that really made both of them wish they had the drive to touch themselves, but they knew just how bad an idea it was knowing that even a small draft was enough to cause them to both let out moans of pleasure.

And it was clear that Red was still horny, considering how his dick was hard in front of them, and how Nessa and Sonia tried to move to give him a bit more appreciation as he masturbated and let out his final load on their bodies.

It was almost relieving to see him grow soft, and knowing that he, too, was ready to call it a day.


End file.
